


Черное и Красное

by gintoki_show



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Existential Crisis, Gen, Guilt, Psychology, Spoilers, Theatre
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gintoki_show/pseuds/gintoki_show
Summary: Театр Шекспира? Холодно. Театр боевых действий? Теплее. Театр сущностей, на которые раскололась личность Райнера Брауна? Вот оно. Пьеса в одном действии начинается.Мой оригинальный текст, с которого был сделан перевод "Black And Red".
Collections: Attack on Titan, Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	Черное и Красное

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжаю исследовать психологию любимого героя из Шингек, вдохновившись событиями второго и четвертого сезонов. Потому что я безумно его жалею и безумно ему сочувствую.

Явление 1

_Сцена пуста и затемнена, лишь в глубине поблескивает в синем свете дуло винтовки._

_В левом углу сцены резко подсвечивается сидящая фигура в черном. Светлыми пятнами блестят грубые мужские руки, босые ноги, мужественное лицо и короткие светлые волосы._

— Райнер? Райнер Браун, ты слышишь? Ах да… Я же здесь. ( _Общупывает себя, будто пытаясь удостовериться, что материален_ ) Снова потерял себя, ха-ха… На этом проклятом острове это очень легко. Когда узнаешь, что по ту сторону стен живут никакие не дьяволы, а люди, начинаешь невольно путать координаты. Сюрприз, да? Люди, из плоти и крови, которые плачут и смеются, влюбляются и ненавидят, совершают ошибки и умирают за свои принципы… Ты и они одинаковы. Одно и то же.

_Человек в черном встает и медленно расхаживает по левой половине сцены._

— Среди них оказалось много прекрасных людей, и ты сам, по своему собственному желанию решил с ними сближаться. Пока Бертольд и Анни держались особняком, ты подавал руку Эрену Йегеру, когда тот не справлялся с управлением УПМ и пропахивал носом землю. Ты бросался во время ужина разнимать в который раз ссорящихся Эрена и Жана. Ты подхватил Армина, защищая его от женской особи. Рубаха-парень… (Останавливается посреди сцены) Всем стал близким другом и защитником.

Явление 2

_Из правой кулисы стремительно выходит тот же самый человек, но в красном. Прожектор подсвечивает ту же светлую, коротко стриженную голову, те же босые ноги, те же жилистые ладони. На левом рукаве зритель видит нашивку с белой звездой. Человек в красном на ходу замахивается и со всей силы отвешивает пощечину человеку в черном. Звук мощного шлепка разносится эхом в тишине зрительного зала. Фигура в черном отшатывается и опускает голову, трогая щеку._

— ТЫ ВОИН! ( _Кричит, брызжа слюной_ ) ТЫ ВОИН, РАЙНЕР, ТЫ ЗАБЫЛ ОБ ЭТОМ. ( _Потирает ладонь, молча примерно минуту, после этого заговаривает обычным тоном_ ) Ты был надеждой Марли, Райнер. Не для того марлийцы проливали кровь сотни лет назад, отвоевывая силу титанов, чтобы ты братался с врагом. Марли дали тебе кров, пищу, сохранили тебе жизнь, дали тебе право искоренить зло, посаженное твоими же предками.

— Я думал, что за морем живут дьявольские отродья. (Не поднимая глаз, сидит посреди сцены с опущенной головой) А там оказались… люди. Которые боятся титанов так же, как их боятся на континенте. Я видел, как они плакали в их первом бою в Тросте, когда мы… во второй раз… сломали стену.

— Какой же ты неисправимый глупец… Зря марлийцы на тебя надеялись. А ты знаешь, скольким людям ты обязан своим существованием? ( _Садится в центр сцены, плечом к плечу с черной фигурой_ ) Как насчет капитана Магата, который разглядел в тебе достойного претендента на Бронированного? Который гонял тебя, неудачника, на тренировках, сделав из тебя образцового солдата. Или, может быть, вспомнишь Марселя, который нахваливал тебя перед начальством, чтобы именно тебе достался статус Воина?

— Марсель не…

— Я НЕ ЗАКОНЧИЛ. ( _Снова крик, после которого в зале висит гробовая тишина в течение 10 секунд_ ) Марсель оказался таким же бездарем, как и ты. Но ты же… сильнее его, верно? Ты оказался достойнее, чем он, согласен?

— …

— А как же наша семья? ( _При этих словах черная фигура тревожно поднимает голову, глаза смотрят вперед невидящим взглядом_ ) Мама… Она всю жизнь мечтала о том, чтобы ее сын стал достойным марлийцем. Ведь это дало бы ей право на спокойное, мирное, тихое счастье с любимым мужем.

— Любимый муж… Ха-ха-ха! ( _Откидывает голову и начинает смеяться, громко, безумно_ ) Отцу всегда было плевать на нас. Я двенадцать лет гонялся за несбыточной мечтой.

— Удобно перекладывать ответственность на родителей, я посмотрю. ( _Достает из кармана зеркало_ ) Посмотри на себя, Райнер. Что ты видишь? Я скажу тебе. Ты эльдиец, Райнер, который сам во всем виноват. Из-за тебя твой отец не может жить с твоей матерью. Из-за тебя мама несчастна. Из-за тебя выродки с Парадиза похитили Анни и уничтожили Бертольда. ( _Встает, положив черному руку на плечо_ ) Такова суровая правда твоей жизни, мы не в сказке живем.

— Неужели я виноват в том, что… ( _Смотрит на свои руки_ )

— В чем?

— …в том, что появился на свет?..

— Да, Райнер. Ты виноват в том, что родился эльдийцем. В тебе течет гнилая, черная, проклятая кровь.

_Фигура в черном хватается за голову и застывает в немом оцепенении._

_Человек в красном тем временем отходит на пару шагов, глядя в сторону._

— Но… Нам выпал шанс все изменить. Возможность, которая дается раз в тринадцать лет. Ради этого мы тренировались, преодолевали себя. Чтобы однажды выполнить свою миссию на Парадизе и поставить точку в этой кровопролитной войне. Ты мог все изменить, Райнер… Ты мог стать свободным от проклятия своей крови. А ты чем занимался? Братался с выродками, пока Анни и Бертольд искали прародителя?

— А ты хоть раз допускал мысль о том, что они не выродки? ( _Человек в черном встает, подходит к красному и разворачивает его к себе за плечо, глядя прямо в глаза_ ) Сложно думать самостоятельно, когда с детства государство промывало тебе мозги, называя всех вокруг врагами?

— Ты рехнулся что ли?

— Мы бились вместе. Вспомни, как мы отстреливались в Тросте, сидя без газа, от толпы неразумных титанов, движимых жаждой крови? А помнишь, как мы застряли в замке Утгард? Криста… Она перевязала мне раны, хотя я не просил об этом. Она была первым человеком, которому было не все равно, выживу я или умру.

— Опять ты за свое… Ты и правда прожил слишком много среди них. Ты размяк, ты из воина превратился в мякиш. Мне мерзко смотреть на тебя.

— Я лишь на Парадизе впервые узнал, что такое влюбленность. Ты чувствовал когда-нибудь такое? Чувствовал же?

_Красная фигура хватает черную за грудки._

— Какая к черту влюбленность?! Ты никому не нужен, кроме своего народа. Народа Марли.

— Ложь. Ложь… ЭТО ВСЕ ЛОЖЬ. ( _Резко бьет по рукам красного человека, после чего срывает с его левой руки повязку со звездой. Несколько секунд медлит, рассматривая в руке клочок красной ткани, а потом бросает его на пол и растаптывает_ )

— Ты… ( _переходит на крик, исступленно протягивая руки_ ) Ты что делаешь? Ты изменил своему долгу! Ты забыл о том, кто ты такой!

_Человек в черном перестает втаптывать повязку в пыльный пол._

— Кто я такой? ( _Усмехнувшись_ ) Я человек.

— Ты солдат.

— Я человек.

— Ты наследник бронированного.

— Я человек.

— Ты дьявол. ( _Направляется вглубь сцены_ ) Я положу этому конец.

( _Снимает со стены винтовку и начинает вставлять в нее патрон_ )

Эта часть меня должна умереть…

— Никто больше не должен умирать!

_В несколько шагов черная фигура преодолевает расстояние между собой и красным человеком, вырывает у него из рук винтовку. Завязывается бой. Свет на сцене постепенно гаснет. Винтовка попеременно оказывается в руках то одного, то другого. Когда сцена полностью погружается во тьму, ее прорезает звук выстрела. После этого любое движение на сцене затихает._

Занавес.


End file.
